Gold Camouflage
in the Create-A-Class menu.]] Gold Camouflage is a camouflage pattern available in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare There are six weapons that can equip the Golden Camouflage. It is acquired by completing all the challenges for their respective weapon class, except for the Gold Desert Eagle, which is achieved when rank 55 is reached. This has no beneficial features over other camouflages, beyond their exclusivity. The player can check their progress for each weapon by going to barracks, selecting Challenges and view the type of gun they are trying to get Gold Camouflage for. Golden weapons * Gold Desert Eagle - Reach rank 55 * M1014 - Complete all shotgun challenges ( 50 kills and 100 headshots for all shotguns). * Dragunov - Complete all sniper rifle challenges (100 kills and 150 head shots with all Sniper rifles). * Mini-Uzi - Complete all submachine gun challenges (150 kills and 150 headshots with all SMGs). * AK-47 - Complete all assault rifle challenges (150 kills and 150 headshots with all assault rifles except the MP44, which only requires the headshots). *M60E4 - Complete all light machine gun challenges (150 kills and 150 headshots with all LMGs). File:Ui camo gold.png|The camouflage icon in Create-A-Class menu. File:Cod4-golden-sniper.jpg|Golden Dragunov. 3258020994_7d41879d5e.jpg|Reloading the Golden M1014 File:Golduzi.png|Golden Mini-Uzi with silencer. Note the fingerprint smudge on the back of the gun. File:Goldak.png|The Golden AK-47. File:Goldm60.png|The Golden M60E4. Golddeagle 4.png|The Golden Desert Eagle Call of Duty: World at War The Golden Camouflage was originally slated to appear, along with the Reich, Siberian, Royal, Yankee, and Rising Sun camouflages. However, all camouflages were removed before the beta Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Gold camo was rumored to appear in ''Modern Warfare 2''. A golden Desert Eagle can be found in the game files. This Desert Eagle, however, is modeled after the one in Call of Duty 4, as can be most easily noticed by the lack of the under-barrel, or that it cannot have any attachments, unlike the normal Desert Eagle in the game. Call of Duty: Black Ops Gold Camouflage is available in Call of Duty: Black Ops, and is available after the player has prestiged 14 times. It costs . With Gold Camouflage, most metallic components of the gun are covered in gold plating, while wooden and plastic furniture is replaced with black, synthetic materials. This has the possible effect of obscuring emblems on certain guns. Golden camouflage is available for every primary weapon, and can also affect certain attachments as well, as in the Customization Trailer, the MAC11's reflex sight is also gold. In addition to these, shotgun shells will also appear golden. To use Gold Camouflage for any weapon, the player must be at least 14th Prestige and be willing to pay per Gold Camouflage. However, while it is not obtainable in Combat Training, it is automatically unlocked in Split Screen. The player can set the class loadouts in custom Private Matches to have golden camouflage on their primary weapons. There is also a glitch to make a golden Crossbow, but the primary assault rifle must be gold first to do this glitch. Trivia *The gold camouflage does not show a lot of detail to the guns equipped with this, as no scratches or chips are shown on the golden guns. *The Wii version the gold camo is more like yellow than gold. *In Black Ops, the upgraded version of the Wunderwaffe DG-2, the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ has golden camouflage, unlike in World at War, where it has the same type of pattern as any other gun. Golden weapons Golden Wunderwaffe.jpg|Gold Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ Gold MAC11.jpg|Gold MAC-11 Gold MP5k.jpg|Gold MP5K Gold MPL.jpg|Gold MPL Gold Dragunov.jpg|Gold Dragunov Gold Stoner63.jpg|Gold Stoner63 Gold RPK.jpg|Gold RPK Gold M60.jpg|Gold M60 Gold L96A1.jpg|Gold L96A1 Gold G11.jpg|Gold G11 Gold Famas.jpg|Gold Famas Gold AUG.jpg|Gold AUG Gold AK47.jpg|Gold AK-47 Gold HK21.jpg|Gold HK21 Gold PM63.jpg|Gold PM63 Gold.jpg|Gold Commando Gold Enfield.jpg|Gold Enfield Gold FAL.jpg|Gold FN FAL Gold Galil.jpg|Gold Galil Gold HS10.jpg|Gold HS10 Gold M14.jpg|Gold M14 Gold M16.jpg|Gold M16 Gold Skorpion.jpg|Gold Skorpion Gold Spectre.jpg|Gold Spectre Gold SPAS-12.jpg|Gold SPAS-12 Gold WA2000.jpg|Gold WA2000 Gold Steakhouse.jpg|Gold Stakeout Gold Olympia.jpg|Gold Olympia Gold Uzi.jpg|Gold Uzi Gold Crossbow.jpg|Gold Crossbow Category:Camouflages